Nine Mazes
Nine Mazes is a player who joined the Commonwealth of /b/ in W64, previously having never played the game. He was (and arguably still is) an utter retard at the game, and it's a miracle he has survived how long he has. oh wait I died lel W66 He joined W66 as the Commonwealth expanded into that world, but on not finding the /b/ tribe he decided to make his own tribe. Because of this, he spawned in the NE while the rest of the commonwealth was holed up in the NW. He felt lonely, so he invited newfags from /b/ to fill his tribe. Needless to say, they all died or went into other tribes. He then died. His spawning in the NE and the fact that ''he made only one recruitment thread ''is considered one of the most significant reasons W66 was considered a FAILraid. W67 World 67 was destined to be 'the fresh new start' for the CW. TyroneTremaineThe30th (TremaineTyrone) led the way into pre-registering for W67, even though there was a plan to wait until the world had started. In terms of organisation, he was Tyrone's right hand man, setting up forums including a board which he then started making newbie guides on. CyberTyrone made the tribe LMF (a name which Nine had discussed earlier in W64) and invited him to join, setting him as Duke. He continued with his newbie guides for a little while, then all of a sudden 'thread specified does not exist'. Unfortunately, Tyrone had fucked up and disbanded L0V3 (the original tribe which hosted the forums) so he took the initiative to make some new forums. He didn't bother with the newbie guides any more, as he was pissed off about the fact that the original ones had been deleted. Fortunately, several other players made guides themselves, which Nine backed up (and fortunately so), so when there was a cleansing he would be there to save the day. He has been proclaimed at a few points to be 'in charge' of W67 and has been called things along the lines of 'Nine Fuhrer'. He has made a few decisions and commands, and with his pre-emptive suggestion of 'announcing the commonwealth', he prompted a great re-organisation from other players and dukes. This is all 'wishy washy' as he hasn't taken a very leaderly role in wars and recruitment. he tells people what to do more some days than others. At very least, he is an important core duke. Well, was. He left. W69 After leaving for some two months, 9map returned for W69, now taking the duty of catalouging what happens. Then died, for the final time - when the CW crumbled. R.I.P. IN PEACE 9MOPS Trivia and misc Nine is known to be a lover of aviation, purportedly 'fapping to planes' and judging movies heavily on their use (or misuse) of planes. He is also known for having had a hard-on whilst watching Boku No Piko. He is often seen on KAHNNNNN 's streams. Category:Players Category:Dukes